


Unexpected

by lodessa



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Porn Watching, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay borrows a movie from Tom to watch with Kathryn.  It ends up being rather different than advertised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt" J/C, first time Tom suggests a movie or holodeck program and it turns out to be erotic in nature, maybe even soft core porn. J/C are together or not; your call. (Tom knows it’s porn or not; also your call!)"

"Tom said this movie was a murder mystery. Care to give it a try?"

Chakotay shot her one of his signature grins: a mile wide and bright as a sun.

"Sure. Why don't we make it a wager? Whoever correctly guesses the killer gets the other's holodeck time for next week."

She tucked her hair behind one ear and grinned back at him.

"Make it two week's holodeck time, and you have yourself a deal."

Another flash of those dimples. Kathryn was finding she was having a damned hard time not reacting physically to them at the moment.

"Your funeral."

She bit her lip and watched his eyes dart to the movement. It was definitely one of those times where she was finding it difficult not to focus on the heat radiating from the other side of the couch.

They got the film started. It was clearly one of Tom’s vintage numbers (low budget at that) and Kathryn found herself rolling her eyes at the cheesy dialogue. Her eyebrows raised when the detective went to interview the first suspect and it turned into a rather lengthy sexual encounter.

The woman in this scene was predatory, sultry in red and black, as she sank down in front of the rugged detective licking her lips.

She could feel Chakotay tense on the other side of the couch, sitting unnaturally still as neither of them knew exactly how to react to the unexpected turn the movie had taken.

“Just what kind of movies do you usually borrow from Tom?” she forced herself to joke, risking a glance at Chakotay’s face.

“Usually nothing so risqué. I told him this one I was going to share with you so I can’t imagine what he was thinking. Maybe we should turn this off.”

Chakotay looked a little bashful, definitely awkward and embarrassed.

“Oh by no means, I’m not letting you out of our bet that easy. Unless, of course, you’ve got some victorian sensibilities which are being assaulted.”

On screen, it was now the woman being assaulted, as she was spun around and bent over a table, breasts spilling out of her low cut dress as the detective pushed up the skirt and took control of the situation.

“Whatever you want…” she caught him sneaking a glance at her, trying to read her expression.

“After all…” she smirked to hide the unease she also felt. The scene wasn’t one that was particularly appealing, but the direct confrontation with sexuality while they were in the room together was still potent. “We really need to know exactly what this thing Tom gave you is, for the discipline report.”

They both sighed in relief as the scene finally ended. Their relief was short lived, though, as the detective approached his next suspect, the blushing young ingenue, and the next thing Kathryn knew he was unbuttoning her blouse.

“This isn’t just a movie with a sex scene.” Chakotay started.

“It’s pornography.” Kathryn finished.

“I’m sorry Kathryn. I had no idea.” Chakotay reached to turn the thing off, as the couple on the screen migrated into an extremely improbable position.

“I would hope that if you were going to pick something of this nature to watch, you’d have better taste or sense than this generic pound-fest.”

Chakotay looked shocked. Honestly, she was a little shocked she’d said it.

“Relax, Chakotay…”

She reached her hand out to touch his reassuringly but he jerked away like she’d burned him.

“Maybe we should reschedule.” Chakotay rose and turned away from her.

Kathryn thought back to the last time their passions overtook them and how, once again she’d made them both swear it was absolutely not going to happen again. She appreciated that he still took her seriously, that he never pressed, never forced her to confront their track record.

“Chakotay…” she repeated, getting up and crossing over to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

“I don’t want you to think…” he trailed off, distracted as her hands moved lower down his body.

“I know you’d never.” she whispered, “You do your best to make it easy for me.”

“Kathryn?”

He turned around in her arms to face her and she moved her hands to cup his face.

“Do you want to know what I was thinking before we started the movie?” she asked and he looked a little unsure as to her motivation.

“I’ll bite.” he told her hesitantly.

“I was thinking about the way it makes me feel when you smile at me. I was considering that if I won out bet I was going to share the holodeck time with you anyway, maybe suggest we revisit Lake George…”

She thought he would understand what she meant. That was the first time they’d lost control, drunk on champagne and relief and each other in the artificial moon light.

“Kathryn…”

Her name was a warning, a plea. He was giving her another chance to take it back.

“I don’t want to lie and say it is an accident again. This is absolutely premeditated on my part.”

“Why?”

Chakotay’s eyes drilled into hers, intent and unflinching.

“It hurts me to deny it. It hurts me to think that you believe you are alone in longing.”

She wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and kissed him firmly, feeling him relax against her.

“You’re right.” he murmured, as she pulled him towards her bedroom.

“About?” she asked, unsure what he was referring to.

“If I’d picked tonight’s movie… that wouldn’t have been my choice.”

“I know.” she couldn’t help grinning as she pushed him backwards onto the bed and straddled his lap, “You enjoy me taking you far too much for that trash to be your biggest fantasy.”

“I did like some of the lingerie, though.” he grinned, as she pulled all the layers of his uniform over his head at once.

“Don’t push your luck, mister.” Kathryn laughed, running her hands over his skin.

“I think you might want me to show you what I prefer in terms of erotic setups, especially the part where you ride my face.”

“I guess that is one way to stop you from talking.” she smirked, but underneath she knew what he was saying: that he loved her, that her pleasure was of the utmost importance to him.

 

**Meanwhile, elsewhere on the ship:**

Discovering that he gave Chakotay the pornographic remake and not the actual movie, Tom was still further horrified to remember that Chakotay had mentioned that was going to watch it with the captain.

  
“Oh fuck!” he exclaimed, realizing his mistake, “I am a dead man… I am worse off than a dead man!”

  
Giving one’s commanding officers porn to watch under false pretenses was surely going to get him busted down to Ensign again at the very least, probably something worse.


End file.
